The present invention is directed to a scale for use in a weighing device for weighing objects of interest. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a scale having a scale platform of hermetically sealed design and construction.
Weighing devices (e.g., scales) for weighing objects of interest are used in a multitude of different settings and industries. Among many other things, scales are commonly used to weigh packages to be shipped, goods such as chemicals or pharmaceuticals, and food products. Scales may be provided in various forms and sizes to meet these varying needs.
As would be known to one of skill in the art, at least certain industries require devices such as scales to be hygienic in nature. For example, and without limitation, both the food and pharmaceutical industries often require that associated manufacturing/processing equipment (including scales or portions thereof) be of hygienic design and construction. Such a requirement may have multiple purposes, such as the need to prevent contamination of the product(s) being manufactured and/or to facilitate cleaning of the associated equipment. The latter consideration may be particularly relevant in the food industry.
To this end, various hygienic scale designs have been attempted—but all have suffered from various shortcomings. These shortcomings have included, but are not limited to, difficulties associated with construction and/or maintenance, high cost, and ease of cleaning. The present invention overcomes these past deficiencies.